


Follow You Until You Love Me

by Nat



Category: Chuck RPF
Genre: F/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat/pseuds/Nat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a deal.  Zac lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow You Until You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave me alone since I was at the Chuck NerdHQ panel earlier. So meta it hurts. Really short, un-beta'd, read at your own risk~

"How are we going to do this?" Zac asked, rolling to face Yvonne and propping his head up with his arm.

Yvonne closed her eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "We aren't."

A few moments of heavy silence passed, pressing down on them with an immense weight. She turned to face him, her teary eyes meeting his.

"I mean, we can't," she clarified, "I have Tim, and we're both trying to find new jobs, putting down auditions… it just couldn't work. We have to move on."

"Not tonight, though."

"No, not tonight," she replied with a smile.

"Good," he mumbled, reaching out to pull her into his arms. She scooted toward him, her head fitting perfectly into the crook of his shoulder, and her body resting against his.

They laid there for a while, Yvonne tracing idle patterns onto Zac's arm with her fingers. Zac laid with his eyes closed, although he was wide awake, trying to absorb everything, and commit it to memory.

"How am I ever supposed to get over you?" he whispered before pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Just try."

She looked up, her eyes meeting his, and their lips following softly and quickly after.

"I'll make you a deal," Yvonne said, sitting up, sheets pooling around her waist. "We try to get over each other. The first one of us to fall for the other again has to follow the other on Twitter first."

"I'm liking this deal," Zac grinned, "I could use another follower."

"Shut the hell up!"

"Make me."

Yvonne made a goofy face, raising her eyebrow and curling her lip, before laughing and leaning in to kiss him again.

\--

Zac watched Yvonne in the seat next to him. She was smiling and flushed, hiding her face in her hand as everyone else was singing Push It.

"You started it," he jokingly accused, eyes on the screen of his phone.

She gave in, jumped up and danced. Zac's eyes followed her intently as she playfully spun around, danced, and promptly sat back down. The audience errupted in cheers, and Zac worked hard to hold back his smile.

The room seemed to fade from focus, and all he saw was Yvonne. She was still still slightly flushed, smiling, and she curled up in her chair. She was stunning.

"Oh, what, me? Nothing, I was just, uh, following Yvonne on Twitter," Zac said.

Yvonne turned away from him, a bittersweet smile playing at her lips as the audience burst into cheers.

"The damn deal," she muttered, before she turned to look at him. 

Their eyes locked for a second, and it occurred to her that maybe Zac was worth it. Maybe this man was worth anything.


End file.
